


Christmas Love

by stingerette1975



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stingerette1975/pseuds/stingerette1975
Summary: An Ambreigns Christmas Story





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everybody! Just wanted to do a little Christmas story…one maybe two shot. Don’t worry, I will still update my current one…most likely by Monday or Tuesday!

“Hey! Roman! Can you help please?” shouted Dean as he opened the door and tried to drag the new Christmas tree that he just bought at a local Christmas Tree lot. He wanted this Christmas to be special…all because it’s going to be their first one as a _couple_ , even though Roman doesn’t know it yet. He has it all planned out, he just hopes it doesn’t backfire on him, otherwise, he will be spending Christmas alone, and that is what he hopes does NOT happen.

“Yeah, coming!” Roman says as he comes out of the kitchen wiping his hands from making dinner. He is surprised at how big the tree is and he wonders why as Dean isn’t the type to celebrate Christmas like this. Nevertheless, he puts the towel on the chair as he walks over and helps carry the tree in the house.

After spending the next 30 minutes putting the tree up on the stand he also bought, they both stand back and admire how it looks in the corner of their living room by the window. “It’s a beautiful tree Dean, but I’m honestly surprised you got one this big, I was expecting a Charlie Brown tree on the little end table!” Roman said as he chuckled.

Dean looks at him, his hand on his chest looking mock hurt by such accusations, “I have you know mister, that I….Dean fucking Ambrose, can buy such a marvelous looking tree, thank you very much!”  Roman snickers as Dean continues, “and there is NOTHING wrong with a Charlie Brown Christmas Tree, I just chose to find a tree that was much bigger, so pfffftttt!” he replied as he turned and walked away, leaving Roman laughing his ass off at Dean being such a child at times. He honestly wouldn’t change him for the world.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Two hours  and a whole messy living room later, Dean finally got the tree decorated as he wanted it too. Roman was busy getting their dinner ready and he wanted to surprise Roman with what he done. He literally put every single Christmas decorations he could find in thrift shops, yard sales and even dollar stores. He really wasn’t the kind to buy expensive ones as materialistic stuff don’t really matter to him, but this Christmas, he wanted it to be special, and special it was gonna be.

See, Dean and Roman are roommates, have been for the past five years. They met when Roman was working at a local bookstore/coffee shop and Dean worked across the street at the diner, The Rusty Trail,  that was owned by Triple H and his family. He was a struggling welder that couldn’t find a job welding, so he decided to try cooking or waiting tables to help save up money for a nice apartment rather than a hotel room.

One day, as luck would have it, Dean decided to go to the bookstore and find a book on financial savings or real estate when he noticed a tall, dark and handsome barista working the counter. Blushing a bit, he worked up the courage to talk to him, once he got past the coffee spilling on himself and embarrassing himself, he discovered that Roman had a sense of humor and helped him clean up, even offering a new shirt to replace the one that got ruined.

Once the conversation started, he found out that Roman was looking for a roommate in his two bedroom condo that he just bought a couple of weeks prior. He worked up the nerve to ask if he could be the roommate, and once that happened, the rest was history.

So, five years later, Dean co- owned the diner he started at and Roman ended up opening his own bookstore/coffee shop the next street over. They ended up being the best of friends with benefits.

But now, Dean held a secret. He fell in love with Roman in the last two years. Especially after a failed attempt at dating a guy named Randy. Roman was dating a guy named Seth, but it didn’t work out and ended up just good friends. Dean and Randy ended kinda badly, stating Randy was hot tempered and was jealous of his and Roman’s friendship.

After that fiasco, Dean stayed single, determined to just get his life back on track, and thanks to Roman, that was able to happened.

Like the first time they had sex.

It was a week after Roman and Seth broke it off and two months after Randy and him split. They were drinking and having fun playing cards when suddenly Roman leaned forward and kissed him, taking Dean by surprised. After a few seconds, Dean returned the kiss and one thing led to another. After that, they had sex whenever it suit them. Neither dated anybody else as they were content with each other.

Now, two years later, Dean decided to do something about it. He wasn’t sure and still isn’t sure of what Roman is gonna think, but he decided to take the chance.

He spent the next four months getting Roman’s Christmas present ready. It took the help of Seth and Roman’s cousins, Jimmy and Jey to pull it off, but they managed to get it done.

He just hoped Roman liked…no… loved it.

He designed a ring and watch set with both his and Roman’s name engraved on it. The ring designed was made by Jimmy and Jey as they know about the tribal tattoo designs. He wanted it to be similar to his arm piece he got. And the watch, well, was specially made, thanks to Seth, who knew what kind of watch Roman liked. It was silver and gold mixed, with diamond and sapphire crested numbers on it. It cost a bit but he felt it was worth it. Seth got his friend, Jason, to engrave it with Roman’s name and year on it. He just hopes that he likes it.

So, after decorating the tree, he put the watch and ring in two separate boxes and hung them at the top of the tree, right by the star that he made out of foil and wires. He made sure it blended it a bit so that Roman would suspect anything before Christmas.

“Hey Dean! Dinner is done in about 5 minutes!” Roman shouted as Dean put the finishing touches on the tree. “De-…what the hell happened in here?” he asked as he came out of the kitchen to check on Dean and sees the boxes and paper scattered everywhere. “It looks like a damn tornado came through here!”

“Yeah well…” Dean said as he shrugged. “Gotta made the tree look nice!” Dean looked at Roman and smirked. “Doesn’t she look purdy????”

“Oh my god Dean….” He responded laughing at Dean’s face. “The tree is a girl? And who the fuck says ‘purdy’?”

“Yes it is a girl tree and I do, so now what?” Dean sticks his tongue out as Roman laughs even harder. “You are such a mess man, but yeah, the tree looks good.” Dean beamed at Roman’s words. His smile just lit up the room from the compliments.

“Thank you, I try, but don’t think this is gonna be an annual thing, I just may get a Charlie Brown tree next year so take a pic as you may not see this again!”

Roman pouts at those words, he secretly loves the tree. He thinks this was the best one yet and he is happy that Dean decorated it. He always made sure that Dean had a good Christmas for the past five years. He knows that he struggled growing up and he told himself that he would make sure that he had a great one every year.

But what Dean didn’t know was that this year was gonna be different. He wanted to make this Christmas the one to remember. He wanted to show Dean just how much he meant to him.

So he got him a black hills gold necklace with both their names on it and a black leather jacket to go with it.

What Dean didn’t know was that Roman has been in love with him for a while now. Especially after his relationship with Seth didn’t pan out. That was because he admitted to Seth that he fell for Dean and it wasn’t fair to keep seeing Seth when he didn’t feel that was about him. Seth agreed and decided to end it on good terms. Seth knew how Roman felt for Dean but he promised Roman he wouldn’t say anything. So, now Seth is dating a guy named Tyler and they seemed to have hit it off and that made Roman happy as well as Dean.

Roman is gonna wait until Dean was either asleep or at work to put the two gifts under the tree for him to open on Christmas day. He just hopes that he likes the gifts he bought him.

“Dean, you really did a great job on the tree despite the mess you made out here. I kinda love how it made the room stand out. Beautiful job…” he said as he leaned over and kissed Dean on the cheek, making him blush hard.

“I….yeah….oh shut up!” he chuckled as Roman shagged his hair.

“Come on, dinner is done and I don’t want to eat it cold, so if you are hungry, come and get it!” he said as he headed back into the kitchen.

“WHAT WE HAVING?” Dean shouted as he quickly cleaned the mess up.

“ROAST BEEF, SIDE SALAD, CORN ON THE COB, AND ROLLS!” Roman answered loudly as he prepares the plates for both him and Dean.

“OOOOO…SOUNDS GOOD!” he responded as he headed into the kitchen, with the Roman’s presents hanging lovingly on the tree…waiting to be opened by the man that captured his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya’ll…so sorry this is so late…got hit with that awful flu then job got extremely busy so I wasn’t able to catch up last year….hopefully I can get back on the regular schedule for writing again. So, here is part 2 of the Christmas story I didn’t finish for ya’ll… Merry Late Christmas!

Roman woke up first on Christmas morning, which was a first in the five years he and Dean have known each other. Usually Dean is the first one awake and ready to go by the tree on Christmas morning, but Roman looked over and sees Dean still snoring away under the blankets like a cocoon. He smiles softly at the sight, he knows, or hopes anyways, that the presents he got him would be good. He even got a ring to match the necklace and jacket, but he is so nervous. He just hopes that it turns out the way he wants it to.

Roman leans over and places a gently kiss on Dean’s temple before getting up out of bed and stretching a bit before heading to the bathroom to relieve himself. He rubs his face to get the sleepies out and to be a bit more awake to make a special Christmas breakfast for him and Dean. He never really cared, per say, about Christmas until Dean came into his life….

_“Hey Roman, what are you doing for Christmas man?” Dean asked as he puts on his shirt and pants after changing from the day’s work._

_“I don’t really know, don’t really celebrate it honestly.” Roman replied as he ties his shoes and stands up to check his uniform in the mirror before starting his day. “Why?”_

_Dean smiles falters a bit at what Roman just said. He wanted to see if him and Roman wanted to go to a diner and have a little Christmas dinner before heading to back to their respective places for the night. He also wanted to make sure that his gift for Roman was wrapped up to bring to him the next morning. Even though they met 4 months prior, he felt like he’s known Roman most of his life. He never let someone in that short amount of time, but there was something about how Roman presented himself that made him give him a chance to know better._

_Dean walks over to Roman, who was still standing in front of the mirror finishing up his looks as Dean puts his hand on his shoulder. “You don’t celebrate Christmas at all Ro?” he asked barely as the look on Roman’s face seems to back up his voice a bit._

_“Haven’t since my parents died 10 years ago. Just seems a waste when you have no one to celebrate it with, you know?” He responded softly, “I mean, yeah, I have few friends, but it doesn’t put me in the mood really.”_

_Dean takes a deep breath as he listens to Roman before speaking up. “Would…would you like to spend it with…umm….with me?”  he says in a whisper that Roman barely caught. He stops what he is doing and turns to look at Dean, who is looking down. He didn’t know what to say really, as no one really asked him to spend the day with him. “I usually do volunteer work every year for Christmas after I eat my meal, but I wanted to do something a bit different….”_

_“I….” Roman started to speak. “Umm….”_

_“Forget it Roman, it’s okay, just thought it would be cool to hang out with you on Christmas, but it’s okay, I can just go to the diner and eat there for dinner and then head over to the Kitchen Room and help serve dinner there. It’s no biggie…” he said embarrassily as he started to turn to go._

_Roman takes a deep breath before he reaches his hand out and stops Dean with his hand on his arm. “Hey, umm….sure, I would love to go to dinner with you. I’m sorry, just….hard at times, you know, but if the invite is still around, I will accept it.” He smiles softly as he looks at Dean, whose eyes got a bit wide._

_“Really? You sure?” he asked hesitantly._

_“Yeah, be nice to finally do something on Christmas for once instead of sitting in the living room watching those awful Christmas movies and eating frozen pizza for dinner.” Roman brings Dean into a bro hug and smiles at Dean. He knows he just made his Christmas day even more special by agreeing to spend it with him._

_“Thank you Ro, I hope it turns out to be a good day for you this year…” he replied as he returns the bro hug and steps back. “Guess its time to head into work before we close for the next two days!” he chuckles as he heads out of the bedroom, leaving Roman with a smile he hadn’t had in a long time._

“Roman!” Dean shouted as Roman finishes up their annual Christmas breakfast in the kitchen. It consists of scrambled eggs with cheese and tomatoes, hashbrowns, bacon and sausage and toast along with coffee and orange juice. It also has a bowl of fruit that Roman cut up that Dean always loved with his food.

“Yeah babe?” he answered as he puts the plates on the table with a candle burning in the middle. He wanted to make sure this Christmas was the best yet.

“Man, it smells so good in here!” Dean licks his lips and claps his hands together in anticipation of what Roman cooked. He always loved the food he makes, he hopes that he never stops cooking. “Merry Christmas!” he leans over and kisses Roman before sitting down. “You went all out this morning!”

“Nothing but the best on Christmas morning for you babe!” he smiles as he sits down besides Dean. “Hope you like it, I added tomatoes this time to the eggs.”

Dean kinkled his nose but took a bite nevertheless, “Holy shit this is good!” he then took about three more bites before it was gone.

“You not hungry are you?” he teased as Dean stuck his tongue out after eating a piece of bacon.

Roman just chuckled as they ate the rest in comfortable peace, except when Dean tried to swipe the bacon off Roman’s plate, he got his hand slapped before Dean laughs at Roman’s glare.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

About two hours later, both Roman and Dean were sitting in the living room floor by the tree. They each had three gifts and then the other four were for the Kitchen Room for later on.

“Okay Roman, here’s the first one that you gotta open!” he said excitedly…he just hope that Roman likes it as it took a month to get it done the way he wanted it too.

Roman then picks a gift for Dean to open as well, “Okay, but here’s yours to open!”

Both smiled as Dean rips his open and sees a new leather jacket that Roman picked out, “Oh man, Roman…this is beautiful….thank…thank you…” he said softly as he got up and tried on the jacket, and it fit him perfectly. It had the DA archy symbol on the back as well as a small one on the front.

“I knew it would look good on you Dean, glad you like it!” he was worried how it was gonna turn out, but Trish did a great job on the initials for Dean. Turned out better than he imagined.

“Like it? I love it Roman, now, open yours!” he sat back down and started kinds bopping a bit, excited for what Roman was gonna get.

Roman arches a brow at Dean’s excitement, but he loves him for that anyways. So, he opened the small box and sees a blue belt buckle the his initials on them…one R backward and one forward.

“Oh Dean….this…this is beautiful…I love it…” he said softly as he leans in and places a gently kiss on Dean. “Thank you,” he said as he caresses it.

“I thought it would go with your uniform as the one you have looks a bit small, so I thought this would look a bit better on you.”

“It will babe…thank you so much. I will wear it when we open up tomorrow!”

Dean smiles as he sees Roman change out the belt with the one he got him, made his heart swell with pride that Roman loved it. Makes him feel a bit better about the other two.

“Okay, here is another on for you Dean, hope you like this one!” Dean could tell that Roman was a bit nervous, but he knows that whatever Roman got him, he will treasure.

Dean leans over a bit and gets the one with the watch. He is nervous as hell too, but being Dean, doesn’t show it too much. “Here’s  yours Roman, hope you like this one as well.”

Roman takes the gift and opens it up. He sees a white box and looks up at Dean. Dean looks down a bit, not sure what to think. He kinda fiddles with his gift until….

“Oh my…Dean…this is….oh man, you shouldn’t have…” Dean looks up and sees Roman taking the watch out and inspecting it. Just as Dean gets ready to say something, Roman turns it over and sees the engravement on it…with both their names on it.

Roman looks up at Dean, who is chewing his bottom lips. “Dean….baby, this is gorgeous.” He puts his hands on Dean who seemed to relaxed a little bit. “You like it?” he barely asked.

“I love it, this is just…wow….I love that both our names are on this, keeps you close to me everytime I look at this watch.

“I’m glad you love it Roman, I was kinda worried…”

Roman takes Dean and brings him into a sweet and wonderful kiss. Then lays their foreheads together, “it’s beautiful Dean, thank you….”

Dean smiles a bit more now that he’s two for two. He looks down and opens his gift as Roman releases him to do so. Roman does what Dean did and chews his bottom lips. After receiving the watch with their names on it, he now thinks the necklace wasn’t such a bad idea. But he’s nervous as if he would wear it or not. He watches Dean carefully as he opens the small box and sees the necklace.

“Oh Roman…oh my God….” He says in awe as he carefully holds up the necklace with both their names on it. “Roman, this is…oh man…”

“You like it? Looks like we had the right idea in a sense that we got each other a gift with both our names on it….” He chuckles nervously.

“Roman….” He says lovingly. “Put this on me, now…” he softly demanded. “Please?”

Dean hands the necklace and turns around before Roman could answer. Roman gently puts the necklace on and Dean turns back around and sees the tears in Roman’s eyes. He gently wipes the tears aways as he kisses his lips.

“It’s beautiful Roman, thank you for the necklace. I now have you around me everyday when I am not near you. Can’t wait to show this to Hunter and Stephanie. They have been our biggest cheerleader and they think me and you will end up together for good.

Roman closes his eyes and opens them up to see the love in Dean’s blue eyes. “Yeah, they were always there to tell us we were soulmates, and in some weird way, we are…..”

“Yeah, we are…..here is my final gift to you Roman, but please read the note first before you open it. I had help from Jimmy and Jey, our other cheerleaders….” He chuckles as he hands Roman a small gold and silver box.

“Yeah…my cousins….” He laughs, he reaches under the tree, “here is my final gift to you…” and he hands Dean a maroon and blue box with a little card.

Dean looks at the card that simply read,

**LOVE KNOWS NO BOUNDS.**

  **YES OR NO.**

Dean looks up at him in confusion.

“Open it Dean…”

Dean nods as he carefully opens the box, his eyes goes wide as he looks up at Roman. “Wha….Roman?” he asked as he sees Roman on one knee….waiting.

“Dean, five years ago,  you came into my life and gave me something I didn’t know I was missing. Love. Trust. Compassion. You have given me so much life that I can’t imagine my life without you. Will you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me?”

Dean, with tears falling down his face, looks at Roman, who fighting back tears of his own.

“Not until you open up your gift after you read the poem, then you will have my answer.” He barely said as he watched Roman deflate a bit, but nods.

He wipes his eyes a bit and lifts up the card the read…

_Five years ago, you made a stamp into my life._

_Four years ago, our friendship blossomed into something no one could see,_

_Two years ago, I fell in love with you despite the fact we were best friends,_

_But, I no longer can hold it in, but I have just one question to ask,_

_Would you marry me?_

Roman looks up and sees Dean, with fresh tears coming down his face, looks down and opens the box to see the ring….the tribal ring that Dean had made for him.

“Oh Dean…” he barely swallows as he trembles when he takes the ring out and looks at it before looking at Dean again. “Oh baby….oh my….this…” he babbles incoherently.

“Guess we both had the same idea, huh?” he says as he tries to laugh it off, but deep down, it was a scary moment for the both of them.

“Yes….” Roman said.

Dean smiles through the tears as he takes the ring and places it on Roman’s finger.

“Yes…” Dean said as he gives Roman the ring to place on his finger.

Both wraps their arms together and kissed each other like there was no tomorrow. After a few minutes, they break apart and placed their foreheads together while trying to catch their breaths.

“I love you Dean”

“I love you Roman”

Both broke apart, stood up, headed to the bedroom, and for the first time, made love as fiancées…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this made up for the lateness. I will be back next week to post for my other story. So please keep a lookout!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: part two will be up next week! Stay tuned and let me know what you think!


End file.
